geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Levelution
Levelution (stylised as #levelution) is a movement started by creator Optical which encourages Geometry Dash creators to make levels with fewer objects in order to make them playable on all devices and to make sure levels do not take an extensive amount of time to create, thus making it easier to create more levels faster. It has stirred up a lot of debate and controversy within the community, with many believing it could revive the community, while others believe it will gradually kill Geometry Dash because they believe the standards for how good a level should be will be lowered by it. History On February 16, 2018, Optical posted a video simply titled "#levelution".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJJ-VTD1KNw In the comment section, he explained that he was fed up of him not being able to post a level that wasn't his best work without being attacked by the community. So he created #levelution, a "movement" as he called it which essentially pushes for more creative freedom for creators, meaning that creators should have the right to take a break from creating massive projects and be able to post simple levels every so often, and for those levels to be accepted by the community. This stirred up a lot of debate in the community. Optical then posted a level called Emit which was built for #levelution. However, it was heavily criticized for the fact that it was very empty and hard to see. Many thought that it would be the end of Optical's creating career. Afterward, Optical posted a video with more explanation about this movement.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6lVWSxVT-sY Many more levels came out, including Astros by Spu7nix, Ivy also by Optical, and many more. Many of the levels received a star rating from RobTop which made the controversy grow to a new level, eventually peaking when a few Geometry Dash Forum members made a petition on Change.org to not feature any #levelution levels and even suggested that Optical should be suspended from his Moderator Status. Much later, on April 7, 2018, Optical posted a video with more explanations on #levelution, to help people better understand this movement.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AuvSKAtFG_A Community Reaction The movement instantly sparked controversy, with players immediately throwing insults towards those in favor of it. The integral cause of the backlash is suspected to be a combination of the belief that the movement exists solely allow and promote lazier creators and creations to receive little criticism, as well as the belief that cowardice is involved. Optical and #levelution supporters believe that it cannot be counted as levelution if it has no effort. On the other hand, supporters have argued that all levels on the featured page should be playable on all devices, instead of only being optimized for PC players, which a lot of levels are. There is the option to provide a "Low Detail Mode" for all Geometry Dash levels so that if you check a box in the bottom left corner of the level's menu, it will remove backgrounds or background objects in order to make the level less laggy, which is also a counter-argument against the movement. Videos References Category:Meta pages